Platonicamente
by CrissB
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo guardar la adiccion hacia Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cuan dificil es una confesión? Para ella, querer a Sasu-chan es agotado, aún más cuando el es tan Sasuke.


PLATONICAMENTE

-¡Deja eso ya, Sakura!

La mencionada volvió el rostro hacia atrás, mientras formaba la sonrisa deslumbrante a modo de disculpa que ofrecería a su acompañante. Pero frunció el seño antes de que el gesto tuviera una vida "aceptable" a lo acostumbrado.

-Se supone que deberías esperarme, no dejarme tirada en el menor descuido.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el comentario de la pelirosa molestia que venia pisándole los talones. Escucho el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta principal de la casa de Sakura al cerrarse y sonrió internamente ante la poca paciencia de la joven.

-Sasu-chan- grito alguien, cuando estaba llegando al final del pequeño jardín de los Haruno, camino a su auto.

Detestaba ese adjetivo y aun más cuando iba acompañado del diminutivo de su nombre. Pero para todo hay una excepción. Solo habían tres personas en todo el mundo que le llamarían de esa manera sin temer por su salud física: Las dos primeras eran su madre y Naomi Haruno, la madre de Sakura, que él sabía, lo hacían para expresar su cariño hacia él lo más que podían y eso era mucho. Ambas mujeres eran adorables, nada que ver con la otra que usaba ese apelativo.

Sakura lo hacia solo para fastidiarlo, él lo sabia, sin duda alguna. Era una molestia aun mayor cuando decía: "Sasu-chan", "Sasu-chan", "Sasu-chan" y más "Sasu-chan", con esa vocecita suya tan melosa. Y lo más tedioso era tener que aguantar, luego, las risas de todos sus amigos. Ella lo hacia desde que cumplieron los 6, cuando Sasuke se sonrojo por primera vez al escuchar esto de sus labios.

_-¿Por qué están ustedes dos tomados de la mano?- pregunto Naruto, cuando Sakura se acerco a saludarlo, el día que llegaron así a la feria del pueblo, meses atrás. _

_-¡Oh!- exclamó Sakura, riendo, no molesta ante el comentario de Naruto- Sasu-chan tiene miedo que me pierda, además, mi mamá le dijo a Sasu-chan que cuidara bien de mí. ¿Verdad, Sasu-chan?- otra vez con el maldito Sasu-chan. _

_-Te dije que no me llamaras así, Sakura- gruño él entre dientes. _

_Todos rieron ante esto. Siempre era adorable verles juntos y parecían novios o amantes de toda la vida, cosa que molestaba a menudo a Ino, la ex-enamorada de Sasuke, con la cual había salido desde que empezaron la secundaria._

_-Ok, como gustes, Kaito Sasuke Uchiha Nikomu- contesto, un poco dolida, aunque acostumbrada a las apelaciones de su amigo. _

_Rodo los ojos, eso tampoco le gustaba- Esta bien- le susurro a la pelirosa en el oído - Prefiero el Sasu-chan._

_Sakura formo una radiante sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a ganar. Y el solo puedo verla, sintiendo como la mano le quemaba por el contacto._

_-Eres mi bestter, Sasu-chan- le replico ella, también en el oído._

Sasuke nunca supo cuando empezó ese cosquilleo, quizá inicio cuando el aun la miraba con ojos de niño y su amor continuaba siendo tan puro como en esos días. Sí, tal vez aun la amaba como de niño.

-Sasu-chan- repitió la Sra. Haruno, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de Sasuke- pensé que ya se habían ido- termino la mujer, con la tierna sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Sakura, que estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, te ves hermosa, hija- dijo Naomi.

-Gracias, mama. Pensé que no llegarías a verme.

-pero gracias a que se tardaron, aquí estoy.

-Debemos irnos ya, Naomi-san. Sakura se tardo más de la cuenta y ahora estamos atrasados. Llegaremos tarde- Sasuke no estaba de lo más feliz por llegar impuntual. Oh no, el era el Sr. Puntual.

-Es que la maratón estuvo genial.

-Sakura, otro día volverás a verlo.

-¡Ay!- suspiro- Phineas y Ferb son de lo mejor- Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el patético comentario.

-vámonos.

-Cuida a Sakura, Sasu-chan- oyeron decir a Naomi, cuando el auto empezó la marcha hasta el gimnasio del instituto Konoha.

-¿Estas molesto, Sasu-chan?- pregunto la joven de repente- Puedo pedirte disculpas si así es.

-No estoy molesto, Sakura. Solo estoy irritado.

Y ella le regalo una gran sonrisa, recordando cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba molesto y él simplemente no lo decía, la irritación sustituyo a la molestia luego de acostumbrarse a que ella le llamara así. No lo hacia ni cuando ella le llamaba desde el otro extremo del salón, hacia al sentido opuesto donde se sentaba Sasuke con sus amigos:

-Sasu-chan, préstame tu cuaderno- llamaba, gritando a todo pulmón.

En uno de sus cumpleaños ellos estuvieron molestos y como siempre, Sasuke no supo el porque, la excepción fue que no se marcho hasta que se le pasara la rabieta a su amiga.

_-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto el moreno, golpeado ligeramente la puerta de madera oscura._

_-Estoy molesta, Sasuke- dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta._

_-Lo sé- contestó, rodando ligeramente los ojos- Y debo admitir que tengo un poco de culpa en ello._

_Sasuke no escucho respuesta alguna, pero eso no le molesto. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las escenas coléricas sin sentido de Sakura. Solo espero._

_-¿Un poco?- preguntó ella, cuando hubo abierto la puerta, dejándose ver en pijama y frunciendo el seño- vertiste tu jugo en mi cita y casi desata una pelea por la cual me hubiera quedado castigada por semanas. Te parece poco, ¿eh?- término, sujetando la puerta entre sus manos._

_-Fue un accidente- hablo él, avanzando hasta el sofá blanco de la verduzca habitación de Sakura._

_-¡oh, si! Fue un accidente- replico ella._

_-Al fin entendiste el asunto, Sakura- contestó, rodando los ojos._

_-Era un sarcasmo, ¿Acaso no notaste mi maldito sarcasmo?- gritó ella, dejándose caer en la cama- ¿Qué harías tú, si yo llego y vierto un vaso de jugo sobre Ino? ¿Eh?_

_-Es muy distinto, Sakura._

_-¿Por qué? Porque ella es tu enamorada._

_-Sí y por que ese chico es insoportable. _

_-¿E Ino es una adoración?- recrimino ella, dando a entender la poca estima hacia la enamorada de su mejor amigo- no te metas en mis citas._

_-Es un idiota._

_-También era mi cita. Sai es genial- contesto, refiriéndose al chico de ultimo año, quien extrañamente se parecía demasiado a Sasuke. Tenia la misma forma de ojos, del mismo color y la piel tan blanca como la cal. Alto y fornido. Indiscutiblemente sexy. Pero como Naruto había dicho una vez: Sasuke era mejor._

_-No me mientas. Estabas aburrida, lo vi en tu rostro- dijo él, cuando también estuvo recostada en la cama- Yo fui tu salvador. Así que deja todo ese melodrama y dime ¿Por qué estas molesta?- ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la detuvo- y no me digas que fue por lo de ayer por que no me lo trago. Estuviste de lo más feliz en la fiesta de anoche._

_Sakura suspiró._

_-No es por Sai, bien- dijo, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando el dejo ver la sonrisa que Sakura tanto detestaba- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?- preguntó, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas._

_-hump- respondió, lo que traducido era un sí._

_-¿Y?- bufó- es mi cumpleaños. Mi cumpleaños. Y tú, encantador de serpientes, no estuviste ahí para cantarme, todos estaban, menos tú, lo que es una tradición. O lo era- Sakura se puso de pie y un segundo después tomo asiento en el filo de la cama, al lado opuesto de la cabecera. Agacho la cabeza, mirando sus pantuflas, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo- Lo olvidaste- continuó, en un murmuro apenas audible. _

_La tristeza la había embriagado por completo, olvidando así la ira que sentía._

_Ella había estado con Sasuke desde siempre, compartiendo cada cumpleaños y cantando aquella melodía tradicional desde que empezaron a hablar, incluso cuanto tuvo que ir a cantarle el "Feliz Cumpleaños" al hospital. Había tratado de convencer a Tsunade-sama por horas, hasta que la voluptuosa y hermosa doctora aceptara. Y todo por que a Sasuke se le habría ocurrido pelearse con unos chicos en la escuela, justo un día antes de su cumpleaños número 13. _

_Ese día no podía ser una excepción y Sakura le llevo el pastel de cumpleaños hasta la habitación. La tradición no se rompió ese año, gracias a Sakura y Sasuke agradeció el gesto, haciendo que poco a poco la quisiera mucho más._

_Juntos, y nada lo impediría, ni un montón de cardenales, el mal genio de la doctora a cargo ò el hecho que a Sasuke nunca le gustaron los pasteles, cosa que tuvo que recordar a Ino cuando él no quiso comer el pastel que ella le había comprado en su pasado cumpleaños._

_Ella le conocía mejor que nadie. Eran amigos sobre todo y todos. Siempre._

_Él no le pediría perdón, ella lo sabía. Era tan Sasuke. _

_-tonta- le dijo él. Ella le miro con incredulidad, cuando estuvo tan cerca que podía sentirle respirar- ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estuviste hablando de ello hace semanas?_

_-Pero aun así no viniste. _

_-¿Por qué crees que tardé? ¿Crees que traigo esta bolsa por nada? ¿Y, por que crees que no me he ido de aquí hasta esperar que se te pase la rabieta?_

_-son muchas preguntas- atino ella, inflando los cachetes ligeramente, haciendo un puchero- no tengo tu memoria._

_Rodo los ojos y dejo escapar una sonrisa._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo, entregándole una pequeña bolsa de satén azul claro- La encargada no estaba hoy allí, así que hoy no abrieron la tienda. Tuve que ir hasta la casa de la dueña, cosa que no estaba en mis planes y me impidió llegar puntual. Además, la tienda de antigüedades esta a las afueras del pueblo. Pero si gustas puedo llevarme mi regalo._

_-¡oh, no! Dijiste la palabra mágica, Sasuke._

_-Espero que te guste- dijo, casi al mismo tiempo que ella._

_Lo que quedo confirmado cuando escucho el chillido de alegría por pate de Sakura. _

_-Es genial- gritó- ¡mamá! Mira esto- volvió a gritar, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su mamá se encontraba fregando los platos de la cena familiar- Sasuke me lo regaló. Es la que vimos aquel día en la tienda, mamá. _

_El pelinegro pudo ver como la Sra. Haruno le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su molesta hija y le murmuraba un "Sasu-chan es muy lindo". Sasuke sonrió. Sakura solía ser tan efusiva a veces._

_-Gracias, Sasuke. Es preciosa- susurro, cuando estuvieron sentados en la escaleta de la casa, mientras ella no dejaba de acariciar, con las yemas de sus dedos, la pulsera de plata con finas cadenas de la misma, de donde colgabas delicadas figuras de madera. El detalle que más llamo la atención de Sakura, fue la inscripción en francés que tenía en el terminal._

_-¿Sabes que quiere decir, Sasu-chan?- pregunto ella. Sasuke asintió._

_-Tú eres la experta en idiomas._

_-la vendedora me lo tradujo y es para recordarte lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, Sakura. Además quiero que lo tengas muy presente. No quiero que salgas a buscar el amor con cualquier tipo, mucho menos con uno como Sai. Debes esperar, Sakura. El vendrá por ti- dijo, mientras sus manos estaban enlazadas- "El verdadero amor espera"._

_Sakura estuvo a punto de llorar y grabo en su mente aquellas palabras su acompañante, por que sabía que nunca más las volvería a escuchar._

_Definitivamente Sasuke era genial_

_-Gracias, por recordármelo y por todo. Te quiero, Sasu-chan._

_Suspiró, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar ante lo que la chiquilla de su infancia hablaba. La iba a cuidar sea como sea, no quería verla con el corazón roto, aunque moría de miedo ante la menor mención de chicos o amor por parte de ella. Le aterraba la idea de perderla, pero mientras estuviera cerca todo seria más fácil. Sentirla cerca y mirarla de reojo, hermosa y tierna, ayudaba. Le ayudaba de gran manera. _

_-Y yo a ti- le dijo, con la garganta quemándole ante la formulación de cada silaba- Eres mi mejor amiga- Tenia que aterrizar- Y gracias por ello._

_Ella sonrió._

_Fue en ese tan caótico cumpleaños número 15, cuando se dio cuenta que le amaba con toda el alma y aunque no podría entrar en su vida, procuraría no irse y si algún día eso sucedía le dejaría un gran recuerdo: el de su mejor amiga. Sí, se dio cuenta que estaba total e insolublemente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. _

-Apaga el estéreo, Sakura.

-¡No!- gritó ella- además la música esta buena, Sasuke.

-No me gusta ese grupo.

-¡Uf! Si yo tuviera que hacer, decir y escuchar solo las cosas que a ti te gustan, ahora estaría igual que una vieja. Aunque respeto tu gusto por la música. Es bueno.

-¿Te digo un secreto?

-Claro- los ojos se le iluminaron y se acerco hasta él, acortando la pequeña distancia que existía en el auto.- Soy toda oídos, Sasu-chan.

Ahí esta de nuevo el Sasu-chan.

-Tengo la esperanza, aunque muy remota- el corazón de Sakura empezaba a latir muy rápido. ¿Podría ser este el momento?- de que algún día dejes de ser tan molesta.

-hump- contesto ella, acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto- Eso fue lo que pediste en nuestras vacaciones en Roma, en la poza de los deseos.

El sonido bullicioso de la anormal carcajada de Sasuke Uchiha no se hizo esperar. Aunque las palabras de Sakura le hicieron recordar el mal momento que paso buscándola en Roma, deseando que sus madres no se den cuenta.

-No, pedí que hablaras menos.

-Ese es mi bestter, Sasu-chan.

Torció los labios en forma de sonrisa, aquella que tanto le gustaba a Sakura y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la autopista.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto ella, cuando él doblo a la izquierda de la autopista para dirigirse a la calle principal del pueblo.

Sabia que faltaba poco para llegar al gimnasio y no quería perder tiempo, ya que en la fiesta le resultaría difícil entablar un dialogo genuino con él. El problema era que, pródigamente, no deseaba que la respuesta llegara.

-La semana que viene- contesto, si apartar la vista de la pista.

Cinco días. Solo le quedaban cinco días para verlo y grabar su rostro hasta que volviera. Dos meses duraría su calvario. Quizá aun no fuera tan malo.

-Me refiero a la universidad, Sasuke.

Suspiro.

-Papá sugirió que llegara a Hamburgo con un tiempo de anticipación para acostumbrarme a la cuidad y al ritmo. Un mes. Así me será más sencillo, o eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿entonces?- inquirió.

-A la semana y media de terminar la escuela, aproximadamente.

La conversación quedo pausada en ese momento. Él no quería responder y ella no quería preguntar.

El miedo y el dolor eran atormentadores y la sensación del amor no correspondido invadió el alma de Sakura. A continuación, un hoyo se creo en el pecho de la pelirosa. Una herida causada por la próxima partida de su voluble Sasuke.

Si tan solo existiera una esperanza para ella, por mas insignificante que fuera, se aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes.

Pero la verdad era otra. La horrenda y tormentosa verdad que estaba por volverse realidad. Sasuke se iría a Alemania el año que venia. Lo más probable era que él volviera cuando terminara la carrera, pero, y si regresaba con alguien más. Con alguien que se hubiera ganado su tan valioso corazón y un espacio significativo en su vida. Aquellos lugares que eran el sueño y fantasía de Sakura.

No podía esperar más su tan deseada epifanía.

El corazón le dolía, literalmente.

Dolía.

-¿Sakura?

-Uhm…Dime.

-…- Sasuke no continuo, ni siquiera sabía por que la llamo.

El camino al instituto se estaba haciendo mucho más largo. No recordaba haber tardado tanto en llegar ahí. Quizá fuera por la tensión que había en el ambiente, causada por la pregunta incomoda de Sakura. Era la necesidad de escucharla. Tal vez, si se decidía de una vez por todas en hablarle de frente y confesarle sus sentimientos.

No. Si ella le rechazaba no lo soportaría. Ahora, no. Debía de disfrutar de su compañía mientras pudiera, antes de ir de vacaciones con su padre y antes de ir a la universidad.

-Te ves linda- dijo.

Un leve sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Sakura.

Pero Sasuke no mentía, era lo que sus ojos le mostraban: la belleza abrumadora de la chica que estaba junto a él. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban de una forma diferente a la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver. Tal vez fuera por el maquillaje o por el contaste que producía la luz del auto en ella. El chico podía oler su aroma y deleitarse de su apariencia angelical. La verdad era que el vestido verde oscuro que llevaba le hacia ver realmente bien.

-Gracias. El negro te queda bien.

El sonrió. Era el piropo más raro que le habían dado.

Desde que tenía memoria las niñas le seguían. De una u otra manera se las arreglaban para seguirle a donde él fuera. Todas menos dos niñas. La tímida Hinata, la chica eternamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, era una de ellas. La otra era Sakura, su amiga de juegos y la niña de la cual se había enamorado como un demente.

Sabía que ella era la única chica que le podía amar de verdad, ella vería mucho más en él que una cara bonita, así como era una de las personas que más le conocía en el mundo y la que le acompañaba desde antaño. La niña que lo encontró solo en la playa y se quedo con él, mirando hacia la nada cuando sus padres se divorciaron. La adolescente de 14 años que limpio sus lágrimas aquella nefasta tarde de invierno cuando su hermano mayor murió y la que abrazo su cintura y compartió su ardiente dolor mientras el ataúd de Itachi se hundía en el nicho. Y sobre todo, la que sostuvo su mano todos estos años.

Sakura, sin duda alguna, era parte de su vida.

Llegaron al instituto antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Sasuke aparco su auto a las afueras del lugar. Ya era una hora más tarde de lo programado. Con Sakura, siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lado.

Bajaron del coche al mismo tiempo. Sakura tomo del auto su cartera de mano, donde estaba su móvil y otras cosas más. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del gimnasio, donde Sakura se detuvo unos momentos para hacer una llamada a su mamá.

El espacio destinado para la fiesta de graduación de los estudiantes de Konoha, lucia bastante bien. Las mesas circulares con manteles azules combinaban perfectamente con el decorado en plata. Los globos de helio estaban por todas partes y, junto a algunas flores en el centro del local, invitaban a bailar a todos los adolescentes.

Sakura y Sasuke ubicaron a sus amigos en menos de 30 segundos, que se ubicaban en una mesa al costado de las ocupadas por los chicos del último grado. Naruto alzo los brazos cuando los vio acercarse, haciendo una seña muda de llamada. Hinata estaba junto a Naruto, quien la tenia de la mano. Neji y Ten-Ten habían hecho lo mismo, decidiéndose por fin, al parecer. Shikamaru y Temari eran novios desde hace meses, así que no fue sorpresa verlos juntos.

En la mesa había dos asientos vacios, los cuales los chicos habían reservado para los recién llegados. El olor a rosas invadía cada vez más los pulmones de Sakura con forme se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos. Era una sensación muy inusual y supo enseguida que era el efecto secundario de estar caminando del brazo con Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan- saludo Naruto- pensé que no vendrías. No le creí al teme.

-bueno, fue algo de ultimo minuto. Alguien me invito- dijo ella, mirando de reojo a un inmutable Sasuke.

Tomaron asiento de inmediato, uno junto al otro.

Era una tradición es ese instituto que los alumnos de penúltimo grado acompañen a los de último grado en su fiesta de graduación. No era algo obligatorio, pero nadie se perdía de esa fiesta, más aun cuando chicas de penúltimo grado servían de pareja para algunos chicos. Lo que hubiera sido el caso de Sakura si es que no hubiera rechazado acompañar a Sai y a Gaara, quedando el primero, muy molesto ante el desplante de la chica.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a falta a esa fiesta, pero fue la llamada de Sasuke, 7 horas antes, lo que la llevo a ir de compras de último minuto. El chico era tan poco romántico. Pero ella siempre albergo esa esperanza al enterarse que él e Ino habían terminado una semana antes de la fiesta.

Ino Yamanaka estaría furiosa cuando vería a Sasuke y a Sakura en el baile, juntos.

-¿Viste a Ino?- pregunto de repente Temari, al oído de la pelirosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La muy perra vino con Sai.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, tanto como para Sakura, como para Sasuke, ya que su enamorada de 3 años había ido a su fiesta de graduación con él chico que menos en gracia caía a Sasuke. Definitivamente, Ino sabía como cobrarse los rencores y nunca le perdonaría a Sasuke el haberla dejado sin una explicación.

Temari odiaba a Ino desde el primer momento en que la vio y nunca cambio la baja estima que le tenía a la extravagante rubia.

Los ojos de Ino destellaban de rencor bajo las luces multicolores, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde estaba Sasuke. No desprendió la mirada de él, deleitada por su belleza de dios pagano y tratando de entender el porque de su repentino cambio de gusto. Dejarla a ella por ir a la fiesta de graduación con Sakura Haruno, la niña que estaba más que enamorada de él. Ino no era tonta. Sakura amaba a Sasuke más que a nada.

-Déjalo ya, Temari. Lo bueno es que Sasu-chan se dio cuenta de como era ella- dijo la pelirosa con dulzura.

-Si, mucho mejor para ti.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura. Pero la emoción se desapareció cuando vio a Ino caminar hacia Sasuke. La chica se veía fantástica, con un vestido morado que entallaba mejor sus atributos. Ino era hermosa, sin duda y cualquier mujer que se comparara con ella perdería. Sakura jamás entendería porque Sasuke dejo ir a Ino. Él no quiso hablar del tema.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le susurro Ino a Sasuke, al llegar a donde él estaba.

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado al sentir el aliento de su ex. Ella estaba segura que Sasuke jamás le haría un desplante. El moreno era muy caballero.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla, en menos de lo que Sakura tardo en procesar el hecho de que él había tomado su mano y susurrado un "ya regreso", seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Él se sentía un poco incomodo ante la situación. Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado el ser caballeroso con una mujer, el debate era que no quería dejar a Sakura, ella era su pareja y la persona a la que le debía más que un no desplante. Pero, quería aclarar las cosas con Ino.

Ino sirvió de mucho para apagar el calor hormonal que había sentido Sasuke, pero, extrañamente, también ayudo a que él se diera cuenta que ninguna chica era como Sakura. La sonrisa picara y sensual de Ino era tan distinta a la angelical y casual de Sakura. Una belleza magnética frente a una sencilla. Él, a estas alturas del partido, ya estaba totalmente seguro de lo que quería. Debía tomar al toro por los cuernos.

El camino hacia los exteriores del salón se dio en una marcha silenciosa y acompasada. Lo único que no seguía el ritmo normal en esa fiesta, era el corazón de Sakura, que ahora parecía latir a 200 veces por minuto. ¿Qué tal si Ino lograba volver a seducir a Sasuke? Joder, maldita rubia de maldito cuerpo malditamente sensual.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan- dijo alguien a su costado- no quiero que hiperventiles. Por que dejaras sin oxigeno a todo el pueblo- Inhalo por última vez, antes de sonreír a Temari- Es una maldita, pero descuida. Sasuke-kun fue muy lindo contigo y creo, que fue para tu territorio y el suyo fue marcado.

Sí, Temari era tan perspicaz.

-Estoy horrorizada- contesto ella- ellos estuvieron por mucho tiempo, Tema-chan- la mencionada negó con la cabeza- y él solo me ve como su pequeña mejor amiga.

-Yo no le daría un beso en la mejilla ni le susurraría una casi disculpa a mi mejor amiga, por más pareja de baile que ella fuera- ¡que oídos!- Sasuke siente algo por ti- esta vez fue ella quien negó con la cabeza- vamos, Sakura. Nadie quita que esta noche tu noche.

-Gracias, Tema-chan- dijo Sakura, abrazándola.

-Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo, solo, no te enamores de mi ¿Vale?

-Vale- contesto.

Pero los ánimos que le había dado Temari quedaron en la basura cuando vio, por el cristal de la ventana, como Ino acariciaba la mejilla de un Sasuke sonriente.

-podemos volver a estar como antes, olvidare que estuviste… confundido- dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Eres imposible, pero, no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer recordar nuestros paseos, Ino- la voz fría del pelinegro hicieron que Ino dejara caer la mano de su mejilla- Te deje las cosas muy en claro la última vez y me pareció que lo entendiste.

-Lo único que entendí, Sasuke, es que eres un idiota- escupió ella- lo haces por esa, porque no me trago el cuento de que no te gusto ¡Mírame!- grito, cuando se dio cuenta que él dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana que los separaba del baile.

-hump. Lo que yo piense, haga o quiera- dijo, mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos negros en ella- no te importa- término, hundiendo las manos en sus caderas y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la recepción.

-idiota- escucho gritar a Ino, tras él.

Tal vez se merecía esas palabras, pero, no por ese asunto.

_-Nee, Sasuke-chan- el niño volvió la mirada hacia ella- ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?_

_Él pareció meditar la respuesta. No podía decirle simplemente "estas muy rosada". No. Eso lastimaría los sentimientos de Sakura y de seguro se teñiría el cabello de otro color, a los 5 años._

_-No me gustan los pasteles- dijo él._

_-Mmm- Sakura se llevo un dedo a la boca- ¿y que se supone que comerás? Es una fiesta de cumpleaños. _

_Ella no tenía que recordárselo, bastaba con ver la decoración, a los niños del jardín corriendo, los montones de dulces, la monumental torta de cumpleaños y la enorme sonrisa que ella formaba. Siempre se preguntaría por que a Sakura le gustaba tanto el rosa y también, ¿Quién estaba más rosada ese día? ¿Ella o la torta? _

_El pequeño Uchiha metió las manos en su pantalón caqui, mientras, resignado, acompañaba a una pomposa y rosada Sakura hacia la mesa del pastel._

_-¿Sasuke-chan?_

_-¿uhm?- Si, desde niño era tan expresivo_

_-es difícil buscarte por toda la fiesta- dijo ella, moviendo las manos de manera graciosa- para que me cantes el "Cumpleaños Feliz". Quiero que hagamos una promesa._

_-Aja._

_-Yo, Sakura Haruno, prometo cantarte en todos tus cumpleaños y tu, Sasuke-chan, harás lo mismo._

_-Está bien._

_-Genial- continuo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerrando así, su trato- Ahora vamos._

_Estaba muy rosada, si, pero se veía adorable, para él, definitivamente, ella era la niña más linda de Konoha._

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Sasuke a Sakura, a los quince minutos de haber llegado, mientras ambos veían a las parejas en la pista.

Ella solo le miro. Nadie había hablado desde que él regreso. Naruto y Hinata ya estaban en la pista de baile, el rubio casi había levantado a Hinata para que bailaran. Eso fue gracioso. Se querían mucho.

-si- fue lo que pudo articular.

Sasuke se puso de pie antes de que ella pudiera levantarse y retiro su silla con el mayor cuidado. Luego, tomo su mano y la guio, como si pudiera perderse, hasta un lugar en especial, casi junto a sus amigos, para hacer que ella se sienta más cómoda.

Ella coloco una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, mientras él abrazaba suavemente su cintura y enlazaba ambas manos derechas en el aire. Definitivamente, él estaba siendo mucho más atento que nunca y el fondo musical le ayudaba.

-Sakura- llamo de repente.

-dime.

-¿Disfrutas de mi compañía?- ella le miro incrédulamente. Un ¿quieres casarte conmigo? habría sido mucho más normal, proviniendo de él. Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que se iban en rodeos y esto, parecía un rodeo.

-Si- respondió- Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke.

El momento más tenso de Sasuke llego. Estaba a punto de declararse a su mejor amiga, y esta, le decía que era su mejor amigo. Diablos. Necesitaba algo más. Que ella le dijera que le quería no como amigo, si no como hombre. Había tomado la decisión desde que vio su rostro antes de ir a hablar con Ino. Si ella le rechazaba se volvería loco, pero, el siempre hacia las cosas de frente y mejor hablar que morir con la duda.

-No, Sakura. Esto es distinto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Acaso era el momento?

-Estuve pensando. Me voy a la universidad el año que viene- golpe bajo- y quisiera hacer las cosas que siempre quise antes de irme.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Besarte por ejemplo.

Abrió ligeramente los labios ante lo que acababa de oír y sintió el más hermoso cosquilleo luego, al darse cuenta, que Sasuke besaba sus labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses?

Movió ligeramente la mano que sostenía la cintura de Sakura, para atraerla más a él. Ella abrazo febrilmente su espalda y sintió su aliento mientras cada uno suspiraba luego de su primer beso.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente cosa en tu lista?- pregunto ella.

-decirte que eres la chica más linda que he conocido- contesto, mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de ella.

-Tarea cumplida.

-Si.

-ahora puedes irte en paz.

-Eso creo. Te amo- dijo sin más- siento que el corazón me va explotar en estos momentos, Sakura.

-Pero te iras- replico con tristeza- ¿de que me sirve todo esto?

-Cariño, aun falta un año para la universidad. Las vacaciones aquí me resultaran más divertidas- hablo, sonriendo- papá puede esperar y ¿necesito un pretexto para venir a Japón? Aunque Hamburgo resultaría mucho más romántico. Prometo que nada me separa de ti si tú así lo quieres. Solo dime algo Sakura.

-Yo...yo… quédate conmigo.

-esa era lo que quería escuchar. Se que esta es tu noche, pero ¿podemos ir a fuera?- ella le miro molesta- no me mires así, cariño. Yo no tengo la culpa de no ser buen bailarín.

-hay cosas de las que hablar.

-hablaremos ¿Qué te parece si te invito a dar un paseo?- acaricio su mejilla- no solo tenemos esta noche, tendremos todas las que tu quieras.

-definitivamente- concluyo, formando una sonrisa- Te amo.

-Si. Debemos trabajar en la parte de "para siempre".

Definitivamente, su epifanía había llegado

* * *

_N. de la A._

_¿Hace cuanto no hago algo bueno? ¡Ja! La verdad me encanto escribir este One-shot, lo disfrute desde principio a fin. Lo que hace el amor, Sasuke dio un giro de 360º, eso fue genial para mi y para mi cabecita, que imagino todo, sin problemas . No tenía ni la menor idea de que nombre ponerle y, leyendo un FF en fanfiction, se vino algo._

_5,144 palabras, 13 páginas, eso es más de lo que escribí nunca en un solo acto. ¿Valió la pena? Yo creo que si._

_Nota: Si alguien ha leído mis FanFic, he decidido que serán cerrados, menos "Entre Bastidores", voy a seguir ese FF hasta el fin._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
